User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Oberon the Faerie King
Oberon is based on the Invoker from DotA and the spell casting mechanic from Magicka. Abilities Remade kit= Oberon's mastery of fire permanently increases his ability power. |leveling= 27 / 36 / 45 / 54 / 63 }} * The passive ability power is worth 585 / 780 / 975 / 1170 / 1365 gold, the same as and . Oberon's mastery of earth permanently increases his health. |leveling= 175 / 230 / 285 / 340 / 395 }} * The passive health is worth 450 / 600 / 750 / 900 / 1050 gold, the same as . Oberon's mastery of water permanently increases his movement speed. |leveling= 8 / 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 }} * The passive movement speed is worth approximately 112 / 224 / 336 / 448 / 560 gold. As a point of reference, is worth 286 / 400 / 514 / 628 / 742 gold. Oberon consumes an Invoke charge to cast an ability based on his current sprites. Prophet periodically stores an Invoke charge, and can hold a number in reserve. Prophet requires three sprites to cast Invoke. |description2=By combining Fire, Earth and Water, Oberon has up to 10 unique spells to choose from that possess independent cooldowns. |cooldown= |cost=60 mana + 1 charge |costtype= |leveling= 22 / 17 / 12 / 5 seconds 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 }} }} }} * Under Video > Advanced Options (or Interface), players can choose between three displays for Oberon's Invoke cooldowns. These will only impact on players using Oberon, but the option is always present. The options are: **Pyramid - A triangle of his invoked abilities is situated above the map, displaying the individual cooldowns. **Row - A row of his invoked abilities is situated above his skills bar, but beneath the buff bar. **None - The only invoked ability cooldown present is the ability currently situated the ability slot (similar to ). |-| Original kit= *Similar to , and , Prophet's ultimate is available at level 1. **Unlike , Prophet's ultimate can still be ranked at levels 6, 11 and 16. *Similar to , Prophet is surrounded by 3 wisps (called sigils). **Prophet can only have 3 sigils at any time, of any type. If there are already 3 sigils, the oldest sigil will be replaced. *Similar to , Prophet's Invoke isn't a fully-fledged ability in its own right. Its personal icon will only be visible prior to casting 3 sigils, after which it will show the icon of the spell it will "invoke". magic damage. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 20 seconds. }} Prophet's mastery of the fires permanently increases his ability power. |description2= Prophet summons a fire spirit. Fire spirits attack nearby enemies and will prioritize Prophet's attack target. Fire spirits use melee attacks, and have massive movement speed. |leveling= 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 |leveling2= 6 / 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 |cooldown=0.5 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= }} Prophet's mastery of the earth permanently increases his health. |description2= Prophet summons an earth spirit to aid himself or a target allied champion. Earth spirits grant bonus armor and heal for 0.4% of target's maximum health every second. Allies other than Prophet can only have a single earth spirit aiding them. |leveling= 100 / 180 / 260 / 240 / 320 |leveling2= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 1050 |cooldown=0.5 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= }} Prophet's mastery of the storms permanently increases his movement speed. |description2= Prophet summons a storm spirit, gaining bonus movement speed, attack speed and surrounding himself with a static shield. When targeted by an enemy ability, Prophet releases a discharge of static that damages nearby enemies. |leveling= 8 / 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 |leveling2= 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 % 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 % 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 550 |cooldown=0.5 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= }} Notes * The fire spirit's attack animation looks like a swarm. * If there is no valid target when Prophet casts Earth Spirit, he will automatically target himself. * Storm Spirit's area damage will not necessarily damage the enemy who triggered it. Prophet casts an ability based on his current sigils. Prophet periodically stores an Invoke charge, and can hold a number in reserve. Prophet requires 3 sigils to cast Invoke. |cooldown= |cost=80 / 100 / 120 / 140 mana + 1 charge |costtype= |leveling= 22 / 17 / 12 / 5 seconds 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 }} }} }} Ability Chart Category:Custom champions Category:Blog posts